Discurso perdido num funeral à meia luz
by innuendoblues
Summary: Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part... - segundo lugar no I Challenge Nymphadora Tonks do 6V


**discurso perdido num funeral à meia luz**

"_You don't know how lovely you are"_

Tonks era desajeitada. Tonks derrubava tudo e falava alto demais. Apenas a sua presença já era passível de causar irritação nos presentes; mas – e isto ela talvez jamais tivesse sabido – acabava por conquistar definitivamente quem lhe desse uma maior atenção. Tonks gostava fácil e, por isso, era fácil de gostar.

Tonks gostou de Ginny imediatamente. Gostou porque Ginny era a mais nova da família, com quem os pais haviam cometido menos erros – pois já haviam aprendido a educar – e de quem, por isso, os irmãos sentiam rancor. Tonks gostava das pestanas compridas de Ginny e gostava de fazê-la rir porque era assim que Tonks era: alguém que gostava de fazer os outros rirem. Os outros que ninguém notava.

Tonks colocava muito de si mesma nos outros. Era talvez um reflexo de sua metamorfomagia, sugeriu certa vez um amigo. Ela ergueu os olhos, curiosa, e ele sorriu de um jeito doce e explicou: "Você está acostumada a ter as características que quiser, fisicamente. Talvez por isso veja tanto de si mesma nos outros". Tonks continuou achando que não fazia sentido; mas sorriu de volta para Remus, pensando "Que maluco!". Tonks gostou de Remus imediatamente.

Tonks chorou todas as noites depois que seu pai morreu. Abraçava a fotografia velha e já amarelada em que o velho segurava as mãos de Andromeda com tanto amor que doía nos olhos da filha. Era um gordo porcalhão, mas era o gordo porcalhão mais sábio do mundo – para Tonks, era o homem mais sábio do mundo. O pai lhe havia ensinado a não ter preconceitos, o pai lhe havia ensinado a ser leal mesmo quando os outros não lhe eram, o pai lhe havia ensinado generosidade e paciência, o pai sempre daria a vida por ela e por Andromeda. Mesmo que enxergasse mal, fosse desastrado, mesmo que por vezes fosse mal-humorado, mesmo que fosse péssimo no que dizia respeito ao asseio pessoal. Mais tarde, ao chorar no colo da mãe, entendeu por que sofrera menos do que esperava ao perder Dumbledore e Moody: Tonks achava que sempre teria o pai.

Tonks confiava fácil nas pessoas, mas sabia que confiavam pouco nela. Por brincar demais e ser menos adulta do que gostariam. A princípio ela se irritava e discutia com quem a julgasse dessa forma. Um dia, um homem disse que era estupidez deixar que os outros decidissem o que ela era; que tal coisa só cabia à própria Tonks e, se os demais não gostassem, paciência. Ao saber da morte de Alastor Moody, foi deste conselho, talvez o melhor que já havia ouvido, que Tonks lembrou. E isto a fez enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos, levantar-se e, junto aos demais, dizer "Mad-Eye" em voz alta.

Tonks sonhava em conhecer Sirius Black. Era o único parente de quem a mãe parecia ter boas lembranças. E Sirius Black havia pertencido à Ordem da Fênix. E a Ordem da Fênix era a coisa mais importante da vida de Tonks. Os ideais da Ordem ocupavam mais espaço em seu coração que – era doloroso admitir – Remus ou qualquer outra pessoa. Tonks conheceu Sirius e, apesar do tom áspero e da solidão clara no rosto do homem, viu nos olhos dele o mesmo que via em si mesma, pela Ordem e por tudo que ela representava. Tonks confidenciou apenas a Remus que, depois da morte de Sirius, havia decidido empenhar-se dez vezes mais, por tudo que Sirius gostaria de ter feito. Ela ainda mal o conhecia.

Tonks, é claro, tinha mais defeitos do que simplesmente causar acidentes e a dificuldade de ficar quieta. Tonks podia ser muito insistente, muito exagerada, muito à flor da pele, muito inconseqüente, muito preguiçosa, muito ansiosa, muito passiva, muito apegada, muito grudenta, muito despreparada. Tonks era tudo isso e muito mais de censurável. Mas aprendera a se orgulhar de todas essas coisas, especialmente das que os outros diziam que não devia.

Tonks queria aprender a tocar guitarra quando a guerra acabasse. E talvez ajudar os gêmeos Weasley em sua loja. Tonks esperava aprender a arrumar malas e a não deixar a comida queimar, mesmo que fosse Remus quem sempre cozinhava para os dois. Tonks já tinha em mente todas as bandas que faria seu filho gostar.

Tonks recebeu a gravidez com desespero. Mas aceitou. Sabia que podia abortar o bebê, e que a decisão talvez fosse positiva, para ela e para Remus. Mas não quis. Não mudou de idéia mesmo quando Remus desapareceu e não mudou de idéia quando ele voltou. Não queria filhos, nunca quisera; mas não podia negar à criança a possibilidade de viver num mundo melhor. Remus chorou em seus braços como se fosse ele também um bebê. Algo lhes dizia que seriam bons pais, apesar de tudo.

Tonks não tivera uma adolescência normal. Nem poderia; a mãe havia sofrido muito numa casa que não lhe pertencia, cujos ideais não suportava. Ninguém sai ileso desse tipo de coisa, e Tonks tivera de aprender a conviver com a paranóia constante que sua mãe sentia a qualquer menção à sua vida pregressa. Uma infinita pressão para fazer tudo de bom e correto que Andromeda não havia podido fazer. Mesmo que Ted e Tonks soubessem que Andromeda pensava nas irmãs todos os dias. E, mesmo com a dificuldade em lidar com a mãe por vezes, Tonks nunca pensaria duas vezes antes de dar seu filho para Andromeda cuidar.

Tonks gostava de Nymphadora. Gostava do nome, mas não gostava dos motivos da mãe para escolhê-lo. Era um nome mitológico, como era a tradição dos Black chamar seus filhos. E Andromeda há muito tinha abandonado os Black e seus costumes. Tonks era uma Tonks. Orgulhava-se da história dos pais e das dificuldades que superaram para que ela vivesse e freqüentasse Hogwarts. Por isso, ela era Tonks. E Tonks, mesmo quando casada, jamais seria Lupin.

Tonks beijou o filho e a mãe antes de sair. "Me espera com um bolo de chocolate, que eu e o Remus vamos voltar com fome!", disse com um sorriso tremido, e desaparatou antes que o choro do bebê a fizesse mudar de idéia. Mas era um mundo melhor. Para ele. Mesmo que não fosse para ela.

_Que a terra lhe seja leve._ Descanse em paz.

* * *

**Explicação**: a fala da Tonks para a mãe é inspirada na última fala do Capitão Rodrigo Cambará, de O Tempo e o Vento, Erico Verissimo.

**Extra**: queria ter arranjado espaço para mencionar que pra mim ela morreu sem saber se o Remus estava vivo ou morto, mas não encontrei. No entanto, no fim acabou sendo praticamente tudo que eu penso e quis dizer sobre a Tonks.

**Obrigada**: Mary-Queen, Ceinwyn, Pam, Cah e Thiago.


End file.
